Morning Innocence
by Rella-Bear
Summary: SasuNaru : My first story and I'm still thinking about if it's a good story. So read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so be kind please. This is just a teaser story I haven't decided if I want to continue it or not. If you think it's good or bad please review. Thanks.**

**I do not own Naruto**

It's warm. I'm surrounded by something, no someone warm, almost like they're trying to be my blanket. I wiggle a little trying –futilely- to get free of the arms that encase me. After a few minutes of struggling he finally lets me go, but only enough so I can sit up. Stretching my thin arms above my head, I feel them ache from the awkward position I slept in. I can't help but glare at the one responsible for my aches. As I push the covers down and onto the floor, I maneuver myself onto his lap.

He groans and says "Naru, you are probably the heaviest skinny person I've met."

"You're complaining but not pushing me off," I say mater-of-factly.

"I'm too tired for this," he groans again. His pale hand running trough his smooth raven hair. I don't mean to but a small moan escapes my lips. Scooting forward I trace the path his hand took. "I thought I told you I'm tired."

I tilt my head in confusion. _I'm not even moving him. I'm just touching his hair. _Getting on my knees I move so I'm seated right on his hips. Since his' so much taller then me if I were to lay down I'd still be just below his chin. Again my hand takes a life of its own and starts to run through his hair. "But 'Suke I'm not doing anything."

For a third time he groans, "Fuck. Sometimes I wish you weren't so naïve." His hands lift onto my thighs, one moving up and down softly, the other moves up to my hip.

I feel the heat of a blush move up my neck as it settles on my cheeks. My hand stops moving, feeling embarrassed from such a simple touch. He growls deep and menacing. "I thought you wanted me to stop?" I ask. Sasuke can be very moody in the mornings, but as always I give in and start to stroke his hair again.

"Better, just remember you started this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sometimes I wonder if your innocence would wear off after I've ravaged you night after night, but it's still there," his hand cups my cheek gently; I lean into his warm touch. I like this Sasuke the one that's gentle, even if he's talking about sex.

"That's because I'm not a pervert like you," I say then stick out my tongue. If I can distract him then maybe I can get out of the mess I got into. The hand holding my hip moves me forward and I can feel him. He's fully hard; the thought of what he's going to do to me scares and thrills me. I moan softly from anticipation.

"You feel that Naru? That's what you do to me. The moment you sat on my hips I got like this," he said huskily. Slowly he began to rock me back and forward on his hips. The friction was not enough; even with just our boxers between us I still wanted more. To really feels him. My hands moved to the waistband of his boxers, my fingers gingerly lifted the material. "You want me naked already? We just got started Naru," his voices was sent chills down my spine. I clenched my finger pulling on it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part. My first time writing this so please be kind. I really appreciate all the reviews so far ****. **

**I do not own Naruto**

"Please I want you 'Suke," I say a little breathless from the pleasure of his length rubbing against my butt. Sasuke's grip on my hips tightens as he lifts me to my knees. One of his hands leaves to pull his rock hard cock out of his boxers, I instantly reach for him but he swats my hands away. "But 'Suke I wanna," I say as I give him a pout. He could never resist my pouts.

His hand returns to my hip, his fingers dip under the elastic of my boxers pulling them down. I lift my knee so they are only on one of my legs now. I'm totally exposed to him now. I feel his eyes roam over me, I try to cover myself from him but his hand grabs both my hand by the wrist. "Tsk tsk, Naru you know I like to see all of you," he says seductively. His voice is like velvet covering me in warmth and desire. My semi-hard cock jumps to life from his voice and searching eyes.

I feel his other hand move toward my entrance, a sly finger teases it, circling but never penetrating. I move my hips back trying to get some sort of relief from his teases. He chuckles at my antics and gives in pushing his finger in all the way to the knuckle. Then another and another until I have all three fingers in me thrusting hard and fast. I blush at the wanton sounds I'm making at just having his fingers in me. I can tell he enjoys them though. I see him smirk at me and I know he's avoiding my special spot and its driveing me crazy, as I move my hips to different angles trying to find the spot on my own.

"Naru you're still so loose from last night I don't even know why I doing this," he says as removes his fingers leaving me empty. I whine at the loss. "Oh don't worry that was just a warm up," he says as he lowers me onto his erection, "Now Naru I want you to ride me and don't touch yourself."

I can only as I sink lower onto his length; my mind is so clouded with pleasure I can hardly focus on my breathing. When he's fully in me he lets go of my hands and lays back. I place my hands his chest for support as I raise my hips all the way till only his head is in me then slam back down. My back arches at the pleasure of being so full. Soft moans echo around the room as I repeat this enjoying the slow build up of pleasure, I know I won't reach orgasm like this but it feels so good.

Suddenly Sasuke sits up pulling more onto his lap making him go even deeper into me also hitting my special spot. I scream in pleasure as he thrusts into my wildly; his thrust are hard, but precise as he hit's my prostate with every thrust. I wrap my arms around his shoulders moaning unrecognizable words. I'm so lost in the pleasure.

"See Naru I know what you like," he whispers in my ears, never ceasing his unrelenting thrust.

I can feel my climax coming with my prostate being brutally pounded I'm surprised I haven't cum already. " 'Suke…AHHH..I'm-I'm going…Ahhh," I try to tell him between moans and pants. Then I feel the pressure explode and I see stars. My body arches in his arms and my toes curl from the bliss of such a power full release.

He thrusts a couple more times until I feel his body tense and his cum coat my insides. He pants into my ears as we come down from our equally mind blowing orgasms. He lies back pulling me on top of his crest, making his limp cock leave my abused hole. I feel his cum slip out too.

"We need a shower," I say as I feel our cum drying and becoming sticky.

"Maybe later," Sasuke says in a blissed way as he wraps his strong arms around me.


End file.
